prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiroko Kiriya/Quotes
List of quotes made by Hiroko Kiriya. General * Introduction: "I'm Kiriya Hiroko, Natsuki's pen-pal." * Christmas Eve Wish: "To make this town a great place to live, where everyone is safe and happy. And I want to the town to prosper for as long as it stands." * When receiving a Valentine's Day Gift: "What? A cake for me? I suppose I should see how it tastes. Thank you very much." * Win a Contest: "Congratulations on winning the , ! Please keep up the good work with your contributions." * Talk to much: "S-Stop looking over here!" * When her Team Meter Point reaches 100%: "Whatever... It's not like I'm happy just because I got to see you, ." * Christmas Eve Dialogue: "Oh my gawd, it's really cold! Are you warm enough? We can see the stars more clearly in winter. It's a nice night to be alone here with you. Hey! It's a shooting star! I bet we'll see more. Did you make a wish? You didn't? You can always try again next year. Well it's getting chilly. We should be on our way. The stars were very beautiful tonight. I wished that we could come here again next year. Seeing the stars with you will be a great memory for me." Christmas Dialogue Play in the morning of 25 December between 09:00 - 09:01 and Hiroko will greet the player outside. "Hey, ! Today is Christmas, so I'd like to invite you. You can go with me later, huh?" * Yes "Wonderful! Since I have no family, only you and me can celebrate together. I'll see you at 18:00 on my house." * No "Eh, no...? That's okay, I can invite someone else." Game Greetings * Meeting: "With the shop open from morning until night, I see way too much of the people in this town." * Morning: "Good morning. I can't even count how many years I've been working there. I really should have quit a long time ago. But I don't really have any skills… And I'm too old to learn." * Afternoon: "What a beautiful sunshine! You seem a bit clueless, so let me give you a tip, 'from the start until now'. ALWAYS TALK TO EVERYONE! Unless you have no subject. Then it doesn't matter." * Evening: "The sun is setting down. They keep promising me an assistant or an automatic journal sorter or some kind of help, but it never comes. And folks wonder why I'm anti-social all the time!" * Night: "Good night. Whenever you think about bugging me, just look at this journal instead." Gift Lines * Favorite Gift: "Wow, how did you know that I liked this? Thank you! I'm so happy right now." * Loved Gift: "Wow, thanks. I like this very much. I'm quite happy." * Liked Gift: "For me? Oh, thanks." * Disliked Gift: "Ugh... T-This is embarrassing!" * Hated Gift: "What!? Why would you give me this item?" Seasonal Quotes * Spring: "You look so happy when the season is nice, . That's what made me start to like Spring season." * Late Spring: "Um, ? Oh, I hope you'll continue to enjoy this season." * Summer: "I don't like Summer. It's so easy to get lazy. I wonder if it has to do with my diet?" * Late Summer: "The Summer sun is too hot, but I feel energized by all the lively plants." * Autumn: "Autumn is cooler and feels quieter, so it's easy to pass the time. It's my favorite." * Late Autumn: "The Autumn Season will be cold, so it's good to be prepared in advance." * Winter: "The Winter is cold, but try not to be hunched over all the time. Walk with good posture." * Late Winter: ", do you have a great job this year?" Weather Lines * Sunny: "My mood doesn't soar just because the weather is nice, but it's better than rain." * Cloudy: "The sky looks a little gloomy, but I like overcast days like this. They calm me down." * Rainy: "Rainy days are annoying. But it's a welcome rain, we should be thankful." * Snowy: "Does your work get a little easier when it snows, ? It's true! Every cloud has a silver lining." * Typhoon: "Sigh... I hope the typhoon doesn't come bother me here again today… I'm not interested!" * Blizzard: "This is a terrible snowstorm. Don't wander around. Hurry home. You should go to bed early too." Festival Lines * Christmas: "I like to eat cake during Christmas." * Christmas Eve: "The Christmas Eve is tonight. This is a good chance to give someone a special gift on this festival. It’s a very romantic setting, the night sky is completely filled with stars." * Cooking Tournament: "I entered my fish stew in the Cooking Contest. It has some bellpeppers, so it's healthy. I actually don't like fishes, but I don't mind if they're cooked." * Fashion Contest: "I’m really excited, but I just can’t dress myself well! Can you teach me . . . ?" * Music Festival: "Natsuki's piano is very melodious." * New Year's Eve: "The New Year's Eve is tonight. It signals the end of the year. Reflect on the past year and make the next one better." * New Year's Day: "I'm bracing myself for the new year. I have to make some plans..." * Ohanami (Flower Viewing) Festival: "The Flower Viewing Festival starts at 15:00 in Parijuku Mountain Top. You do get the chance to see a lot of blooming flowers, be sure not to miss it." * Summer Festival: "Even though I'm Austrian, I really like Japanese melon bread. I find the flavor delicious." * Valentine's Day: "The Valentine's Day is today. We give out Valentine gifts to show our gratitude. Don't forget to show your gratitude as well. Do your best." Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns Quotes